Heero's Clone
by Dani Yuy
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: Surprise Visitor

Disclaimer: Ok, here I go, I don't own Gundam Wing, or anything related to it except this story and Annie.  
  
I hope you like my story so far; reviews would be appreciated greatly. Thanks, bye!  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Someone, under the cover of darkness, snuck into the Gundam safe house in search of someone, they were almost certain that they were at the right safe house, then again they had been almost certain the past five times, but after extensive research/ hacking, they had been almost positive that this safe house was none other than the current residence of the five Gundam pilots.  
  
As the intruder searched the house, they found their target sleeping in front of a computer screen with classified information on it. "I've finally found you, Heero Yuy."  
  
Chapter 1: Surprise Visitor  
  
Heero felt someone poking him on the forehead. As his eyes fluttered open and he found that he was lying on a bed with someone's face about two inches away from his own. As he tried to move back in surprise he realized that his arms were being pinned down. "Relax Heero, it's me!" Something was familiar about that voice.but what? Then he remembered "Annie?" he asked. "Yep, I'm surprised you still remember me, we haven't seen or heard from each other in so long." the girl called Annie drifted off into her thoughts as she let go of Heero. He sat up and realized he was in his own room, and that his computer was still on.  
  
As he turned off the monitor, he realized that someone had been looking at it lately, he could tell this because the screen showed different data then it had before he had fallen asleep. "Hey, were you looking at my computer?" he asked a little worried. "Huh?" she responded, "Were you looking at my computer?" he repeated. "Oh, no. I did accidentally hit one of the arrow keys when I moved you to your bed though." "Oh, -" Heero sighed in relief as he walked back to his bed, "-okay then."  
  
"Heero, how long has it been?" she asked him looking down at the bed. He looked at her a little confused. "I mean, since we've seen each other?" she explained. "Oh, I guess, a little over seven or eight years." he drifted off saddened by her expression.  
  
A few minutes of silenced passed until finally, "So, what are you doing here any way?" Heero asked Annie as she looked up at him. "Well." then she mumbled something Heero couldn't hear. "What did you say?" he asked Annie wondering if the fact that she was hesitating to tell him why she was there meant that her reason for coming included her being in some sort of danger. Then, Annie repeated what she had said moment earlier only she said it a little louder, but he still couldn't hear her. "What?" he said getting a little aggravated. Annie sighed and the next words to come out of her mouth shocked Heero almost speechless.  
  
"You what?" he breathed not believing his own ears. She looked down once again, then, "I said I was caught hacking into Oz's computer files." Annie repeated and sighed, glad to be able to tell someone else why she was in so much trouble. But as she looked up she saw that Heero wasn't able to believe her simply because he himself had hacked into Oz's computers, deleted everything, and left without anyone realizing what had happened (Not even the other Gundam pilots knew until the next day, that is, until, after he told them).  
  
"I don't believe it." he whispered, then cleared his throat. "I can't believe that you, you of all people, were caught. Is it possible that even thought you're my genetically altered clone, you're no where near as smart as you were programmed to be." Heero rambled on talking about how impossible it was that she was caught until Annie fell asleep on his bed. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Gundam Pilots Meet Heero’...

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except Annie, She's my character and that's all there is to it! By the way, if you wrote a story similar to this, then E- mail me and I'll put up the URL to it under my disclaimer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Gundam Pilots Meet Heero's Clone  
  
When Duo Maxwell woke up the next morning, he did not expect a girl to be asleep in Heero's bed, or to later find out that the girl was none other than Heero's female clone. No, when Duo Maxwell woke up that morning he expected it to be a normal day where he'd go down and eat the breakfast that Quatre made every morning for the five boys, and then go and either pull a few pranks on Heero, flirt with girls, or blow up some Oz bases. But today would be the exact opposite.  
  
When Duo had gone into the hall to get to the bathroom so that he could take a shower he was surprised to see Wufei staring into Heero's room. "What're ya lookin' at Wu-man?" Duo asked expecting to be yelled at for calling Wufei that. Instead, Wufei calmly responded, "Look for yourself Duo," as he pointed to Heero's bed. "What so special about Heero's."  
  
Duo didn't get to finish his sentence, because there, lying at the end of Heero's bed was someone, but not just any someone, but a girl someone. "What's a girl doing in Heero's bed, especially with him still sleeping in it?!" Duo whispered turning to face Wufei to see that Trowa had joined them. "I have no clue at all," Wufei answered, still a little shocked.  
  
Then, Heero stared to wake, when he looked at the end of his bed, he looked a little shocked himself, but then, his expression when back to normal when he remembered the night before. Quick as they could, two of the three onlookers ran into the nearest door, which happened to be a closet, and hid in it. But Duo calmly and coolly stood by the door as Heero walked out.  
  
"Heero, I'm disappointed in you, you're the last one of us I expected to break the rules and bring a girl into the safe house," he said grinning leaning up against the wall. "I didn't bring her here, she came here by herself." Heero stated making his way towards the bathroom down the hall.  
  
"Sure, sure, Heero I tried that one already, no one believed me," Duo said as he walked toward the closet and told Wufei and Trowa that Heero had left and that they could come out. 'Great,' he thought as he walked down to the kitchen, 'now I have to wait till after breakfast to take a shower.'  
  
At breakfast, everyone but Heero came down to eat, and Wufei and Duo explained what had happened earlier to Quatre "Really? I would never think that Heero, out of all of us, would break the rule and bring a girl here," Quatre said in disbelief. "Ya, I know," Trowa agreed.  
  
"Well, shouldn't someone take them something to eat?" Duo asked the confused group of teenaged boys. "You suggested it, so you do it," Wufei responded calmly. "Wha?" Duo responded a little shocked. "Yeah Duo, you should do it," Quatre agreed. "B-but," Duo stammered out. "I'll get a tray of food for you to take up there Duo." Quatre said as he walked out of the dinning room and into the kitchen.  
  
'Why did I open my big mouth.' Duo though as he carried the tray upstairs, waiter-style and knocked on the door.  
  
"What do you want?" Heero asked through the closed door. "I brought you two some breakfast," Duo said opening the door to see Heero and the girl sitting in front of the computer and Heero saying something to the girl, but he couldn't hear what it was, he was to far away. "Did I say you could come in?" Heero asked in a grim tone. "No, but I did anyway, didn't I?" Duo responded grinning. Heero glared at him in response, but the girl didn't move. "Hey, what's her problem?" Duo asked Heero.  
  
"None of your business," Heero responded. "Oh, really." Duo said bringing her some food and waving it in front of her, but he didn't look at her face. Strangely, he could tell she was hungry the same way he could tell Heero was hungry; they were both drumming their fingers on the computer desk. Then, Heero walked over to the tray that Duo had left on the bed and started to eat some toast.  
  
Then, the girl grabbed Duo's wrist, then started to twist it and took the plate from him. "Ow!" Duo yelped as he tried to pull his wrist away, but the girl was to strong for him to pull away. "Let go!" Duo said through gritted teeth as Heero started to grin and the girl started to eat the food in front of her.  
  
"Hey Heero call your girlfriend off!" Duo shouted at Heero. Then she stopped eating and started to squeeze his wrist even more. "She's not my girlfriend," Heero said plainly as he stood up. "What?" Duo said blinking, "I'm not his girlfriend," the girl said facing Duo and letting go of his wrist. Duo gasped, the girl looked exactly like Heero, except her face was a little more feminine. Her hair was even styled the same way, except her hair was about down to her waist!  
  
Duo was shocked speechless. Then he mumbled something that sounded like "Ahem na ha." "Yeah I know I look almost exactly the same as Heero, just relax Duo. By the way, my name's Annie," she told him as Heero started to glare at her. "Y-you know my name?" Duo stammered out. "Yeah, of course I know who you are, I know about all of you guys." she started as Heero threw a piece of toast at her, "Hey, what was that for?" she asked him returning Heero's glare. "For blabbing," he responded. "Hey I didn't tell him everything." she said smiling.  
  
Duo was still speechless. Then, he finally found the proper words. "What are you?" he asked her. "Who me?" she said braking her glare with Heero. Duo nodded slowly. "Oh, well I'm-" Heero had put his hand on her mouth "She's, um, my sister! Yeah, she's my sister!" he said stuttering a little. "Ah, right, you have a sister, ok, I'm leaving now." Duo said as he turned and left, closing the door behind him. "That was strange," he said to himself as he left.  
  
R+R please! 


	3. Chapter 3:The Gundam pilots meet Heero’s...

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except Annie, She's my character and that's all there is to it! By the way, if you wrote a story similar to this, then E- mail me and I'll put up the URL to it under my disclaimer.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:The Gundam pilots meet Heero's clone, Pt. 2  
  
  
  
After Duo left Heero's room, he walked back to the kitchen and told everyone word for word what had just happened.  
  
"But it's impossible for Heero to have a sister and know about her," Quatre said as he started to clean the breakfast dishes off the table.  
  
"Exactly," Duo said as he leaned back in his chair. "So he must be lying, but obviously the chick ain't his girlfriend, so who is she?" he asked looking at the three other boys sitting at the table.  
  
"Well, she might be related to him, just not his sister," Wufei said thoughtfully as he stretched out his arms.  
  
"I agree with Wufei, obviously by the way Heero said it Annie, I thinks that's what her name is, isn't his sister, or his girlfriend," Trowa said looking toward the others for agreement.  
  
"Well, I don't think they're related at all, I think she's like some type of clone of something, I mean she looks exactly like him! I think she's like a female clone of Heero, but I hope I'm wrong, geez, could you guys imagine what it would be like to two Heero's around? I mean one is bad enough..." then Duo shuddered at the thought. Suddenly they heard clapping behind them.  
  
"Very good Duo, I thought you'd be the last one to figure me out, but come on, Heero can't be that bad, can he?"  
  
Annie emerged from the hallway, where she had been standing listening to their conversation. Everyone was shocked; she did look exactly like Heero, with a few more feminine qualities of course. "Well, I must be going now, but you all have to go to the address that I gave Heero tomorrow at 4, got it?" she said grinning evilly at them all.  
  
They all nodded in unison, they were all to shocked to do anything [i]but[/i] nod.  
  
"Wait!" Duo shouted right as she was about to close the door, but it was to late. "Where's Heero..." Duo said to the closed door. "Geez, how rude!" he said as he walked back to the table. "Why do you think she wants us to meet her tomorrow?" he asked the three pilots sitting around the table.  
  
"Well, we won't know for sure till then, so right now, lets go fine out the address from Heero," Quatre said as he stood up from the table and lead the other three boys to Heero's room. "Heero, can we come in?" Quatre said as he lightly tapped on the door.  
  
No response.  
  
"Heero?" Quatre asked again as he opened the door. Heero was lying on his bed fast asleep.  
  
"Oh, Hee-chan looks so peaceful when he sleeps," Duo joked as he walked into Heero's room.  
  
"Look," Wufei said as he knowtest a piece of paper marked 'Heero' in cursive that resembled Wing's pilots own.  
  
Duo picked it up, or tried to pick it up I should say. "What the."  
  
"State your name," the paper said.  
  
"Uh...Duo Maxwell?" he tried.  
  
"Incorrect name," the paper said.  
  
"Let me try..." a low, monotonous voice said as everyone turned to face the bed.  
  
"State your name," the paper repeated.  
  
"Heero Yuy," he said as he slowly go up from the bed.  
  
"Correct name," the paper said as Duo picked it up and passed it to Heero. A few minutes passed as Heero read the letter.  
  
"So?" Duo finally asked getting impatient.  
  
"She wants us to meet her in front of the tallest skyscraper in the colony," Heero said. "Now get out of my room," he said pointing to the door.  
  
"Sheesh, chill out man," Duo said as he turned towards the door, he could have sworn the he heard Heero say something like: 'Can't a guy get any privacy around here?' So the boys went down stairs to guess at why this 'Annie' wanted meet them the next day in the least populated part of the colony.  
  
Ok, DON'T KILL ME! I know it took me forever to post this, BLAME IT ON WRITERS BLOCK! Or, you came blame me for not having a muse when I started this, BUT NOW I DO!!!!! Say hi muse!  
  
Julz: Hi. are we done now?  
  
Dani: **Sighs** Yes, go back to what you were doing.  
  
Julz: Yay! **Pulls out a picture of Duo**  
  
Dani: Hey, what ya got there.? **Eyes widen** DID YOU GET THAT FROM MY FILE!!!!  
  
Julz: Ahhhhhh, no? ^_^ 


	4. Author's note: Sorry!

Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't been updating.. I'm thinking about quitting on this story for awhile, and I'll most likely pick it up again, I'm trying to write my own anime, and I haven't had time to work on this story, check back in a few months and it'll probably be updated. Sorry to all my loyal readers!  
  
Dani and Julz  
  
P.S. Julz didn't want me to stop writing, so I had to lock her up for awhile. 


	5. Author's note: The notsotriumphant retur...

Dani: I HAVE RETURNED! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I EVEN HAVE AN UPDATE! YAY!  
  
Julz: ::Is locked in a closet::  
  
Dani: Now where was it I locked Julz up at...?  
  
Closet: ::BANG BANG BANG::  
  
Dani: OH! That's right! I put her in the closet! ::opens door:: AHHHHHH!!!!! ::Water comes crashing down on Dani and Julz comes out floating above it::  
  
Julz: Duo's Pretty.... ::ish holding on to about 20 pictures of Duo::  
  
Dani: I'm afraid to ask, but what's all this water from?  
  
Julz: ::Ish drooling::  
  
Dani: Ewww...that's what I was afraid of...I need a shower... 


	6. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Surprise

DISCLAIMER: Ok, yet again, I, sadly, don't own Gundam Wing, or any of the G- boys for that matter. I fact, I dun even own all the characters, dbzgirlfreak created two of them, and help me create a third.  
  
Chapter 4: An Unexpected Surprise  
  
That next day, the boys got up, dressed, and ate. They did all of this is silence because each was trying to think of the reason for Annie wanting them to meet her later and why Heero hadn't told them about Annie earlier.  
  
When 3:30 came around, each of them silently agreed to leave for the meeting place, all the boys got into the silver convertible that they where currently using for transportation. When they arrived, it was only 3:45, and Annie wasn't there yet. So they all decided to go get something to eat, Duo being the person to bring that up, of course.  
  
"Hey Heero?" Duo said as he was looking through the menu.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"How came ya never told us you had a 'sister' hm?" he asked grinning behind the menu.  
  
"..." was Heero's response, "I don't know, I, ah, just never really thought about her?" he tried.  
  
"Well, that's not a good excuse, Quatre thinks about his sisters all the time, all 29 of them, dun'cha Cat?" Quatre nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Well, I'm not Quatre am I?" Heero responded.  
  
"Well _that's_ obvious," Wufei muttered looking at his own menu. Heero glared at Wufei and Duo snickered.  
  
"Why do you care anyway Duo," Heero said looking at him once again. Duo shrugged.  
  
"I was just wondering," he said as the waitress walked up and got their orders. The table got very quiet while they were waiting for their food, and Quatre got fed up with it.  
  
"So........." he said as everyone looked toward him, "Does anyone have any theories to why we're meeting Annie here and when we're meeting her?" everyone looked at Heero.  
  
"What? I know as much as you guys do........." Duo looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"I somehow don't believe you," he said.  
  
"Well that's your problem because, as I said, I know as much as you do," Heero said shrugging.  
  
"Whatever Hee-chan........." Duo replied leaning back in his seat.  
  
"Don't call me that," Heero seethed, "I've told you a million times that I hate it."  
  
"But that's what makes it so much fun!" Duo grinned, and Heero continued to glare at him. Then the waitress returned with their food and the boys began to eat, even though they had eaten breakfast not too long ago, they were all starving and they ate their food hungrily.  
  
Heero was the first to finish his meal, "I'm going to go see if she's here yet, I'll be right back," he said as he stood up. Everyone watch him walk out of the restaurant except Duo, he was too busy eating. Ten minutes passed.  
  
"Shouldn't he be back by now?" Duo said as he started on the last part of his meal.  
  
"Yes, he should be, I wonder what's talking him so long." Just as Wufei said this, Heero returned with Annie right behind him.  
  
"Long time no see, huh guys?" she said with a grin. They all eyed her oddly.  
  
"Yeah, almost a whole day," Duo said as he finally finished eating. Annie continued to grin.  
  
"Are you all ready for your surprises?" Annie said, she received odd looks in return from all the pilots except Heero, who was grinning as much as her. "Aw, Heero, you didn't tell them?" she whined as she looked at him.  
  
"Why should I? I don't see why I should get them excited about nothing." he replied smugly.  
  
"What kind of surprise?" Duo asked excitedly.  
  
"You'll see soon enough Duo, just come with me and you'll find out," Annie lead them all out toward a building where two girls were sitting. Annie looked around, "Where'd the others go?" she asked the girls that where sitting there. They both shrugged. "Well you're just a fountain of information, aren't you?" she said sarcastically as she walked off in the other direction, "You five stay there and behave your selves!" she shouted over her shoulder.  
  
Too late, Duo had already walked up to the two girls and started flirting with them. All they did was glare at him annoyed. Trowa and Wufei eyed the girls oddly, they were strangely familiar, but they didn't know why.  
  
Duo suddenly fell over as he was glomped by a mysterious person with long hair. It was quiet for several minutes and then...  
  
"Oh my god, there's two of them," Wufei said horrified. Duo looked down to see a girl with bright blue eyes looking back at him. 'Wow, there's a girl, on top of me. Willingly. OH MY GOD AM I DEAD??' Duo thought.  
  
"Hi Duo!" she said grinning like a manic, and looking exactly like him.  
  
"Ahh, hi?" he said as he stood up and helped her to her feet. She stood about a few inches shorter than him. Another girl with bright blonde hair came running up to the group panting.  
  
"Raven, Annie told us to stay here, she shouldn't have run off," she said between breathes.  
  
"Oh, sorry Cat, I was just so hyped up I couldn't just stand here an wait," the girl called Raven replied.  
  
"Hmm, why does that sound familiar?" Wufei said looking at Duo, who was just grinning in reply. Quatre looked deep in thought as this whole event unfolded and her looked at all the girls carefully and as Annie returned, something clicked in his head and he began to smile.  
  
"RAVEN!" Annie screamed as she ran up and smacked the braided brunette girl un the back of her head. "I told you to say here! And what do you do, YOU RUN OFF! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME AN ULCER???"  
  
"Umm, no?" the girl said as she rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"Annie, I'm sorry, I told her I'd buy her ice cream if she stayed here, and she just ran off assuming that I meant I would by it first," the blonde girl said. Annie sighed.  
  
"It's not your fault. Hey, wait a second!" Annie turned to the two girls that had been sitting there the whole time. "Meilin! Why didn't you try to stop her?!" the Chinese girl shrugged as a long black strand of hair fell onto her face and she simply replaced it behind her ear where it had been. Annie sighed again as she turned to the other girl, "Why didn't you try to stop her then Trina? Oh, wait, let me guess. You don't know?" the girl nodded, her bangs covering half her face. "What great help you all are," Annie said as she turned around to face the boys.  
  
"Hey Annie, where are these surprises you told us about?" Duo said as he looked around. Annie grinned.  
  
"They're right here Duo," she said, spreading her arms in a grand fashion.  
  
"What?" Duo looked around, "But all I se are the girls..." Quatre chuckled.  
  
"Don't you get it Duo? Just look at them for a minute. Duo did as he was told and looked at all the girls and then a thought hit him. "You mean they're all..." Quatre nodded smiling.  
  
"Well isn't he the brightest little star in the sky?" Meilin said to Trina and she nodded in response.  
  
"Well it took you all long enough," Heero said as the girls all stood behind Annie. "They're all your clones." Wufei was the glaring at the Chinese girl called Meilin, and she returned it. A thought hit Duo like a ten pound hammer.  
  
"Y-you mean, I, I WAS FLIRTING WITH WUFEI AND TROWA'S CLONES?? AHHHHH!!!" he ran off horrified and Raven followed him.  
  
Annie and Cat looked confused, but didn't say anything.

* * *

Dani: Okay, that's it! I FINALLY UPDATED! YAYYYYYYY!!!!! ::does the happy dance::  
  
Julz: I bet no one can guess who Raven's based on! ::BIG neon sign appear pointing at her.::  
  
Duo: Yeah. No one will ever figure that out.  
  
Julz: DUO! ::glomps Duo::  
  
Duo: CAN'T-BREATHE!  
  
Dani: Umm, Julz, he's turning blue...  
  
Julz: And?  
  
Dani: That's a bad thing.  
  
Julz: Oh, really?  
  
Duo: Nods wildly  
  
Julz: Oh, okay then ::releases him::  
  
Duo: x.x 


	7. Chapter 5: ATTACK OF THE CLONES!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! (I also don't own Star Wars)

Hey, here's another update for your reading pleasure! Thanks to everyone that reviewed. And Raizard333...STAY OUTTA MY HEAD! Lol, just kidding. But you won't have to worry about that happening. And without further a due…here's your story!

_**NOTE! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ!**_

I changed the name of Wufei's clone from Meilin to Meiran. And if you don't recognize her go look her up! She's awesomenesh!

Chapter 5: Attack of the Clones

There was an uncomfortable silence surrounding the group. Raven had brought Duo back a few minutes after he had run off and was now attached to his arm as they walked along the road. After Duo and Raven returned Cat had suggested that they all go to get ice cream. Annie lead them though the park with Heero and the rest of the group a few feet behind her.

"Why is she leading us around exactly?" Wufei asked Heero quietly enough that the girls in front and behind them couldn't hear him.

"Why, don't you trust her?" Heero said grinning, he know Wufei hated having woman lead him around, that was why he quit working for the Preventers and rejoined the boys in building better Gundams and stopping small rebel groups, he hated working for Sally, even though he respected her.

"To be honest, no I don't," Wufei shot back.

"Well she's my clone, that should give you a little bit of security, right?"

"Actually, that makes me worry even more." Heero didn't say anything after that, he was trying to figure out where they were. Annie said she knew where she was going, but Heero had never been to this area of the park they were currently walking through.

"Annie! Are you lost?" he shouted up to her, but she was gone. He whipped around to see if the other girls where following, they weren't.

"Yuy!" Wufei growled, "I told you we couldn't trust them!"

"Shut up Wufei! I need to think!" Heero shouted back, he didn't understand what was happening. Annie would never do this. It just wasn't like her. Suddenly, he was alone. The others were gone. "What the hell?" he said looking around him. He didn't recognized where he was, he must have moved away from the others. "Hey! Can anyone here me!" he shouted as he turned around. "Duo! Wufei! Quatre! Trowa! Annie! Where are you!" Heero was trying hard not to panic, any other day he would have been fine, but he had left his gun at home today and he had no clue what could be living in the woods. Suddenly, he heard something. It sounded like someone was laughing in the distance and he headed toward the sound carefully looking where he was stepping. "Is anyone there?" he asked seemingly no one. The laughing got louder. "Who's…ANNIE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he shouted as he saw the girl sitting on the ground laughing at him.

"Sorry, I had to do it!" she said between giggles. Heero's eyebrow twitched.

"So where are the others?" he asked her when she had calmed down.

"I have no clue, but we're supposed to meet them over there," she pointed to an ice cream stand.

"So you five planed this?" Heero asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, kinda, but I had to be the one leading you guys around, anyone else would have REALLY gotten us lost," she was smiling as she sat down on the bench by the stand. Suddenly, some one punched her in the head. "Ow…what was that for…?" she muttered as she looked up.

* * *

Meiran was lost. There was no getting around it. She had never even been in this park before and she didn't know where they we supposed to meet. She could hear a voice in the distance though. She pulled up the skirt of her dress and headed toward the voice, though once she got closer, she stopped, she recognized the voice as Wufei's, and he did _not _sound happy. After he passed she reached out and touched his shoulder. Wufei then screamed like a little girl, or rather, squeaked like one. 

"WHAT THE HELL! Oh, its you. What do you want?" Wufei was a little rattled, but still calm.

"I don't suppose you know the way out of here do you?" Meiran said trying to hold back her distain for the teen.

"Does it look like it?" he said glaring at her. "Why the hell did that onna get us lost?" he growled at her as he turned to walk forward, motioning for her to follow him. She sighed.

"It was supposed to be like a game. We were all supposed to freak you all out, but I was told at the last minute, so I ended up getting lost too," she didn't really want to tell him that, but she had always believed in being honest.

"Some game…getting us completely lost in the woods…I guess you guys don't know about Heero's prob-" Wufei stopped himself. Yuy was already going to kill him for saying that much.

"Heero's what?" Meiran asked, confused.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything about Heero!" Wufei lied. He didn't feel like explaining it to her anyway. It was kind of confusing.

"Yes you did! What were you saying?" Meiran really wanted to know now. If Wufei was hiding it, it must be worth knowing.

"I said it was nothing!" Wufei shouted as he found the end of the forest and spotted Heero and Annie sitting on a park bench. "Onna!" Wufei shouted to Annie as he ran up to her and hit her upside the head.

"Ow…what was that for…?" she muttered as she looked up. Suddenly they all heard a sound that drained all the color out of Heero's face.

"HHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRROOO!"

* * *

Raven sat in a tree watching Duo walk around in circles. He was actually walking around her tree repeatedly. 

"I'm looooost…" he whined. "Where did everybody go? The last thing I remember was Hee-chan screaming at Fei-fei..And you know what? THE GOD OF DEATH DOES NOT GET LOST!" he was now officially mad. You could tell because his eye was twitching, and that doesn't happen often. He cleared his throat…there was always a way to get Heero's attention, "HHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRROOO!" Duo screeched in an all too familiar voice.

Raven giggled as she heard a scream coming from the outside of the forest.

"Hey! What are you doing up there? I don't suppose you know the way out do you?" Duo said as he looked up at her, his usual grin on his face again.

"Nope, but we'll just follow where that scream came from and I'm sure we'll find Heero!" she jump down from the tree right on top off Duo. Well, technically right into Duo because he was lying on the ground with her sitting on his back.

"Do you enjoy tackling me?" he said as he got up and got the dirt off his pants.

"Maaaaaybe," she said as she latched onto his arm as he began to walk in the direction of Heero's scream. Duo sighed.

"So do you have some weird fascination with me?" he pushed past some over-grown vines.

"Do you like to ask questions?" she replied grinning like a maniac.

"No, not usually, but the idea of having a clone, and a female one at that, fascinates me," Duo shut up, he had just brought the subject around full circle and all Raven could do was giggle.

"Really? Do you wanna know a secret?" she tugged him in another direction.

"What?" Duo followed, she probably knew where they were going.

"We were always told you were our clones, not the other way around, but then Annie showed me all the paper work that proved that we were the clones. We're also two years younger than you all," she let go of his arm and pushed away what was left of the brush, so that he could see the others sitting on a bench. Duo was going to be mean.

"HHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRROOO!" he screeched again, this time to receive a "NO ICE CREAM FOR DUO!" in return.

"Hey! Everyone come with me!" Cat shouted as she came out of the forest behind Duo.

* * *

Quatre was not happy. He didn't like the idea of being lost in a forest and also stuck in a tree. You see, at first he and Trowa were together and they came up with the idea of one of them climbing a tree to try to find the path. Well that idea was all well and good, but then Trowa disappeared. So, Quatre was forced to climb the tree himself, which wasn't that bad, until he ripped his pants. 'All well,' he thought, 'it's not like these are my favorite pants…' then he glared at nothing, 'I forgot. Yes they are." Well this was turning into a great day for Quatre. 

"Well, it's not like I can't fix them when I get home…Hey! I just realized something! WHY THE HELL IS IT THAT I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN COOK, CLEAN, AND SEW, WHEN I HAVE SERVANTS THAT HAVE BEEN DOING IT FOR ME MY WHOLE FREAKING LIFE!" he then came to a decision, he was going to have a servant follow them every where they when from now on. He was tired of being the bitch of the boys. And now he was stuck in the freaking woods looking for the boys and their clones. He did not like the feeling he was getting from the girls, they seemed, well, fake. Like something wasn't right about them. But that wasn't his biggest problem right now. Right now he needed to find the others and for that, he needed to find the path. Well, from this height he couldn't see any thing, so he climbed almost all the way up the tree. Once he finally found it, he was about to climb down, he remembered, he didn't like heights. He didn't even like sitting up in Sandrock with the cockpit open, it freaked him out too much. And now he was alone and suck in a tree too far away from everyone else so that they wouldn't be able to hear him, but he shouted anyway.

"HEEEEEEEEELP!"

"Hello? Who's up there?" a voice shouted from below him. It was the girl that they called Cat.

"It's me! Quatre! I'm stuck in this tree!" he held the fear back in his voice.

"Omigosh!" she shouted, "I'll be right back, stay where you are Quatre!" she ran off toward the path.

"Hey how did she…?" he wondered out loud, how did she know where the path was? It didn't matter right now, he's ask later. Right now he was sitting in the tree with his arms crossed, waiting for her to return with help. He had no idea what kind of help it would be, but he didn't care as long as he got out of the tree.

"Hey, look! A Cat's stuck in a tree!" Duo shouted up at him with everyone behind him.

"Oh, very funny Duo! How long did it take you to think that one up!" he shouted back.

"Will someone just get up here and help me down!" This day was just getting better and better.

"Jeez, touchy touchy! And I'm coming so just hold your horses!" Duo was already about half way up the tree.

"Maxwell, I swear you're part monkey," Wufei said from the ground.

"If you think he's bad, you see Raven, she moves about twice as fast as him," Meiran replied, "See?" Raven was now sitting on the branch with Quatre, while Duo was about two branches away.

"Hey! No far!" Duo said to her as he was clinging to the trunk of the tree next to the branch, he then sat down.

"Um, Duo, you might want to get up before-" Annie started

CRACK!

"-the branch breaks," Heero finished. Luckily Raven grabbed onto the branch a few feet down and Duo grabbed the one after that with Quatre's shirt in his grip.

"Hey Heero! Make yourself useful and catch Quatre will ya?" Duo shouted down to him.

"Alright…" Heero stood underneath Quartre as Duo dropped him and caught him. He then put him back on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Cat said as she walked up to him.

"Yeah, fine," he said as he thought to himself. 'This is why I do all the girly work, cause I act like one…' oh great, now he was depressed. He'll just have to put on a happy face and act smiley as usual.

"So, since we're out here, why don't some of us go back and wait while the rest of us look for Trowa and Trina?" Meiran suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, Duo and I will help look!" Raven volunteered.

"If I help, do I get ice cream?" Duo asked Heero. Heero sighed.

"Fine, as long as you promise never to do _that_again," he knew it was no good saying this, because no matter what Duo said, he was sure of two things. First, Duo would still get ice cream, and that Duo would still impersonate Relena to make him mad.

"Okay Hee-chan!" Duo said. "Who else wants to come? How about Meiran cause she suggested it and Wufei!"

"Why me?" Wufei asked slightly confused and annoyed.

"Cause she's your clone!" was Duo's reply. Wufei just growled. "That's what I thought! And off we go!" he said heading in a random direction.

"Hey Duo! If it helps I last saw Trowa over there!" Quatre said pointing in the opposite direction they we heading.

"Oh, right! And off we go!" he said now heading in that direction. Wufei just shook his head and followed the braided teen.

* * *

Trina was having fun. Too much fun actually. She was spying on Trowa who was spying on a girl, or at least, he thought he was spying on a girl. It turns out that Trowa is a very big pervert and he deserted Quatre because he thought he saw a naked woman, who turned out to be a hologram, but he didn't know it was a hologram. Not yet anyway. He was looking through a bush into a stream where the hologram was 'bathing'. She walked up behind him as quiet as she could and turned the hologram of with a remote. 

"Now, Trinton, what would your sister say if she saw you here, spying on an innocent young girl?" she asked grinning evilly. Trowa spun around.

"First of all, DON'T call me that, and two, I doubt she'd care," Trowa spied the remote in her hand and made the connection that it was only a hologram he had seen, and a very well made one at that.

"Oh, you shouldn't say that, I'm sure she would," she tossed the remote to him. "You like it? Annie made it just for you, it's even 3-D."

"Really, why are you giving it to me?" he was confused, no one ever encouraged his bad habit of peeping.

"Look for yourself. Turn it back on and walk in front of her," Trowa stood and hopped across the stream, then pushed the button. His jaw dropped, first of all, the girl had a towel covering her front and second, the girl was none other than Trina herself! Trowa turned it off immediately and threw the remote back at Trina. "Oh, you look disappointed! What's wrong Trinton?"

"Stop calling me that!" he shouted at her, "That's just gross! It's like peeping at your twin!"

"Oh, I figured, you'd always wondered what you'd look like as a girl. I figured I'd just give you a visual," she picked the remote up front of her the ground and then walked over and picked up the projector that was directly below where Trowa had been sitting moments before. She then put them both in Trowa's arms. "Keep it, Annie will be mad if you don't. She worked hard on it." Just then, they could hear voices a few feet away.

"What makes you think that they're over here?" Duo said, he sounded like he was being dragged around. Well, not literally, but you get the idea.

"Because I heard Barton say something, and his voice was coming from over here, that's why," Wufei was pushing past the last of the brush separating them from Trowa and Trina. "I told you they were over here."

"Oh, lucky guess! That's all it was, hey, what's up Trowa?" Duo noticed the other boy looked more then slightly annoyed.

"Nothing. How do we get out of here?" Trowa was getting mad, first this girl lured him away from Quatre when they had just figured out a plan to get out of there, then she refused to call him by his name, and now she was pissing him off by making him out to be a incestual (not a word, but it is now!) pervert. Duo simply pointed to the path a few feet away.

"I think that's the way out. Didn't you see it earlier Trowa?" Duo was being honest, he figured if Trowa had come this way that he would have noticed it. Trowa simply became more irritated.

"No Duo, I didn't," he seethed as he walked past Duo, Raven, Wufei and Meiran, who was grinning knowingly. "Shut up," he barked at her as he started down the path, projector and remote still in his arms. Once he was out of the brush he walked up to Annie and slammed them both down on the ground, breaking them both into multiple, sparking bits. He then spat on them and walked off to go fume somewhere.

"What's his problem?" Duo asked as the others walked up to Annie, who was talking with Heero. Annie actually growled once she realized what it was that Trowa had just smashed, then proceeded to walk up to Trina and slap her across the face.

"You said you weren't going to use it!" she said as Trina a grinned and turned to her.

"Why shouldn't I have? You all had your fun, so why couldn't I?" Trina's cheek was turning slightly pink.

"What does she mean Annie?" Duo looked lost.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, why don't you all just go get some ice cream and I'll pay for it in a second…" Duo bounded off with Raven behind him, who had grabbed Meiran, who had in turn grabbed Wufei.

"Why do I have to go?" Wufei protested.

"Annie, what did she mean by that?" Heero placed a hand on her shoulder. Annie sighed.

"I'll tell you later, I need to have a talk with Trina and Trowa right now," she grabbed the taller girl by her elbow and dragged her in Trowa's direction. Trowa was currently punching the bark off a tree.

"Trowa, Trina has something to say to you," Trowa growled in response.

"I don't know what you're talking about Annie…" Trina had her face turned away from Trowa. Now Annie growled. She then proceeded to grab Trowa's still-punching arm and pulled him away from his tree and toward Trina.

"Kiss her," she said flatly, still holding on to both of their arms.

"WHAT?" they said simultaneously.

"You heard me. Do it, you don't have to stop there either, do what ever you want to her, I won't say a word and I'll make sure the others don't either," she had a serious look on her face that simply said 'Don't fuck with me'.

"Y-you're serious!" Trina said in shock.

"Yes I am, just kiss her already dammit. Get it over with." Trina looked at her, mouth agape as she tried to pull her arm free, and failed.

"Annie…Let. Me. Go." she said through gritted teeth.

"Are you going to do as you say next time then?" she said with a dark glare on her face. Trina hesitated, but answered none-the-less.

"Yes, now let go," Annie did, but not after placing her hand in Trowa's, then walked off.

"Have fun you two!" she said as she waved and walked back to Heero and the others.

* * *

Dani: Oh! Trowa's Kinky, but I didn't think he's _that_ kinky. 

Trowa: growls

Julz: AAAAAHHHHH! RABID CLOWN! RUN AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Dani: Okay, this is all you get…My brain just died may it rest in pieces…until I glue it back together for the next chapter…


End file.
